1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binary digital signal transmission system, and a method for transmitting binary digital signal, and in particular, to a binary digital signal transmission system for transmitting a binary digital signal of an electrically discharged pulse, and a method for transmitting binary digital signal using a binary digital signal of an electrically discharged pulse.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as a method for transmitting a digital signal through a cable over a relatively long distance, the following method has been used. In a transmitter, a carrier signal is modulated according to a digital signal to be transmitted using a modulation method such as FSK, PSK or the like, and the modulated carrier signal is transmitted to a receiver of the other party. On the other hand, in the receiver thereof, the digital signal is extracted by demodulating the received signal.
Any apparatus utilizing the above-mentioned conventional method has been accompanied by such a problem that the apparatus has a complicated circuit construction and requires a relatively high manufacturing cost.